


Dream Last Night

by Omness



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, Gay, M/M, Non-Explicit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Alm and Lukas drink too much at a party that they forget what happened the next morning. When Alm finds out he made-out with a stranger, he becomes curious and wants to know what the other person is like.Lukas just wants to know how he can return the other guy's shirt.





	Dream Last Night

Alm was a very simple man when drunk. He would fully admit that. So when an equally drunk Gray dared him to go make-out with the hot guy Alm had been raving about during the entire house party he thought, “Why not?” then made his way confidently, if not steadily, to where the man sat across from a white-haired guy. He had to budge his way through some people who were watching the two men taking drinks at the table, but he made it. Alm was a man on a mission.

“Excuse me.” Alm cut in.

Surprised the red-headed man looked up, his cheeks flushed with drink. “Hmm?” he hummed.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, because they’re stuck on you.” Alm stated with confidence

The man’s brown eyes blinked several times.

“The tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, so wanna fight me?” Alm continued, a slight slur sliding into his words.

“Are you  _ hitting  _ on me?” The man asked in mild disbelief.

Before Alm could answer the white-haired man growled while swaying in his chair. “Are youuuuu goin’ to take another drink Lukas or do you forf-for- give up?” 

Lukas held up a finger towards Alm, “Hang on a second.” He said. Alm nodded eagerly in response. Lukas then looked at the white-haired man in front of him then down at the plethora of plastic cups that sat on the table between them. He reached for one of the few remaining ones with alcohol in it and downed it, then another one and another one. He then gave Fernand an expectant look.

For his part, Fernand did not seem ruffled by Lukas foolhardy rate of drink consumption, though perhaps how smashed he was kept him from fully realizing what happened. So with an unsteady hand he reached out for a cup and drank its contents. The second cup he had to make a few attempts before he could grab it and half of the liquid was spilled as he drank. As he reached for the third one his face went green with a sickly burp. Immediately one of the observers shoved a bucket at Fernand who took it and began to vomit.

Ignoring the cheers for his victory, Lukas stood up, almost tripping and falling flat on his face as the alcohol hit him. But undeterred he faced the handsome young man who had spoken to him. “I believe you wanted something from me?” He asked.

“Well, I was-” Alm began, but was cut off by Lukas grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the crowd to a more secluded corner that was half obscured by an orange tree.

“Hmm, I think here will do.”

Alm’s brain was too busy trying to figure out why someone had an orange tree in their house to realize Lukas was going in for a kiss until his lips were already on his. At the contact all thoughts flew from Alm’s head and instead he closed his eyes and pulled Lukas closer to him while Lukas brought his hands up to grip at Alm’s hair. There was a few moments of sloppy kissing until Lukas trailed his hands down Alm’s back and gripped the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up. At the motion Alm stepped back and allowed Lukas to take off his shirt.

After claiming Alm’s shirt, Lukas firmly pushed Alm against the wall and began caressing his chest while laying kisses down his throat. Alm tilted his head back to allow Lukas better access, letting his own hands drift down Lukas’s front until he reached his belt. His hands fumbled for a bit, but he managed to unhook it only to abruptly find his hands empty and Lukas gone. He blinked blearily a few times before seeing a man with a blue fohawk dragging Lukas away muttering. “Alright, let’s not do anything you’ll regret eh? Especially not something Forsyth will claim as my fault since I’m sober cab for all you idiots tonight.”

Alm took a few uncertain steps to follow them before he was intercepted by Faye.

“Alm, there you are!” She exclaimed. “I’ve been looking all over for you. We’re all headed out because Tobin got rejected and started crying and then- what happened to your shirt?”

Alm glanced down at himself somewhat confused. “I, uh. Lost it?”

Faye sighed. “Right, at least your jacket is still in the coatroom. Now c’mon let’s go.”

Alm stumbled after her until she slowed down enough for him to lean on her. They collected his jacket and met the rest of their friends in the entry-way, leaving as one big group. Their night of partying was over.

 

**Next Morning**

 

Lukas awoke to the sound of a blender drilling itself into his head, making him curl tighter around whatever he was holding. And that made Lukas pause, what was he holding? So while the others lying on the floor with him began to move and complain about the noise, Lukas sat up and studied what he had clung so tightly to throughout the night. Turned out it was a blue t-shirt with the swirling symbol of the titular cartoon character Nora Galaxy. With confusion Lukas set it down, where had the t-shirt come from?

“Python if you don’t stop that blender this instant I will murder you where you stand.” Fernand growled, staggering to his feet with one hand pressed against his head.

Python looked over from where he stood by the kitchen counter at his four various hungover friends that were scattered in his apartment’s living room. “What, can’t a man make breakfast?”

Clive, on the floor next to Fernand with his head buried in his hands was the next to speak, “It must be too early in the morning for breakfast.” He moaned.

“On the contrary love, it’s already eleven o’clock in the morning.” Mathilda piped up cheerily from where she sat drinking tea at the kitchen’s island. As long as Lukas had known her, Mathilda had never suffered a hangover, no matter how much she drank.

“Shit,” Fernand said. “Is that really the time? I have to meet with people at 11:30!” He then began stumbling for the hallway that lead to the exit, becoming more steady in his walk as he went.

“Here, take this before you go.” Mathilda called, throwing him a water bottle. Fernand fumbled before catching it. Then with a nod he slipped on his shoes and left.

At the sound of the door slamming, Clair, who had stubbornly remained lying down next to Lukas, rolled over with an unladylike grunt and pulled the couch pillow she had been sleeping on over her head.

Now done with the blender, Python brought his smoothie to the island to sit next Mathilda whose mischievous gaze focused on Lukas. “So Lukas, now that you’re awake, who was that handsome boy-toy you were all over last night?”

“What?” Lukas responded cleverly.

“You know, that green-haired boy who was flirting with you?” Mathilda said with exasperation.

Lukas furrowed his brow as he tried to think. “I... don’t know what you’re talking about. The last thing I remember was having a drinking competition against Fernand.”

Clive also looked confused. “I don’t recall Lukas being ‘all over’ anyone either.”

Mathilda looked back and forth between the both of them before holding out her palm towards Python. “The goods please.”

“Nuh-uh.” Python said. “No way.”

Mathilda said nothing, simply made a ‘hand it over’ gesture while staring intently at Python.

Breaking under Mathilda’s gaze Python sighed and reluctantly pulled out his phone, fiddled with the screen then placed it in Mathilda’s waiting hand. “Just don’t break it.” Python said.

“Here you are, full proof that Lukas had quite the romantic interlude last night.” Mathilda said, turning the phone towards the people in the living room and pressing play on the video. Both Lukas and Clive scooted closer to get a better look while Clair peeked out from under her pillow.

The video showed the feet of two people while Mathilda’s voice sounded from off-screen. “Is it recording?”

“Yes.” Python’s voice crackled with exasperation from the phone’s speakers. “So please don’t drop my phone and don’t leave my sight with it!”

The phone then angled up to show Lukas and Fernand at the table they were drinking at last night as Python in the video complained. “I don’t know why you want to get a video of this anyway.”

“Trust me Python.” Mathilda stated. “It’ll be worth it.”

At that moment a man with green hair barged onto the screen and headed for Lukas. Present time Lukas caught a glimpse of the man’s shirt and realized it was the one he had been sleeping with and he began to feel a blush suffuse his cheeks. Then after some time in the video had passed Lukas ended up pulling the man away. Video Mathilda let out a interested “Oh ho ho.” and followed them with the camera, catching them as they started to make-out. The video continued with Mathilda giggling in the background until all of a sudden the image was taken over by a hand with Python saying.

“Woah, I think that’s enough.” And then the video ended.

Mathilda returned the phone to Python, who took it with a sigh of relief. She then looked at Lukas expectantly. “So? Who was he?”

Lukas shook his head, a heavy blush on his cheeks. “I don’t know.”

His friends stared at him in various looks of surprise, Mathilda’s own mouth forming into an ‘o.’ “You don’t know?”

“I have no earthly idea of who that man could be.”

Clive hummed thoughtfully, “You know, I feel like I’ve seen him around campus, but I can’t quite put my finger on where.”

Lukas shrugged, his blush already fading. “Well no point worrying about it now, it’s over and done with.”

Except, Lukas would realize later, he had no idea what to do with the man’s shirt.

 

**Elsewhere**

 

Alm woke up in his bed to the sound of his phone’s insistent buzzing. With a groan Alm buried his face into his pillow before reaching out and grabbing his phone. The buzzing was due to message notifications that kept flashing across his screen. Upon opening his text app Alm realized they were all asking him about a snapchat story Gray had posted. With curiosity Alm opened up snapchat to find the story. The first picture of the story featured himself walking away with the caption ‘ _ my boi about to get himself a man :D’ _ . Then there was a series of various videos and pictures showcasing how Alm ended up kissing some man to him standing shirtless and looking forlorn.

By the time Alm had reached that last picture his whole face was flushed crimson with embarrassment. He had no idea who the man he was making out with was and had no memories of doing so. Though he wished he did, whoever that man was, he sure was handsome. Alm found his mind wandering to what it would have been like if he had woken up next to him. Immediately Alm buried his head in the pillow with a muffled yelp, trying to hide himself away from that thought. After several minutes Alm managed to calm himself down, pushing the thoughts of the snapchat story aside so he could concentrate on getting ready for the day and wondering where on earth his shirt went.

Though he did try with all his might, Alm couldn’t keep the snapchat story out of his thoughts forever. Over the next few hours he found himself looking through it again and again and again. Over the next few days it was never far from his mind. He had never made-out with a stranger before, much less while drunk, and it made him curious, if a bit embarrassed. He wanted to know more about this man. Did he actually attend the same university as him? What was his major? What kind of hobbies did he have? Would he prefer being on top or on bottom? Then following such a thought Alm would curl himself into a ball of mortification and try to think of other things, like cats. Cats were adorable and fluffy and was the man a cat person or a dog person? And so it went for several days, not helped at all by his house-mates constantly teasing him about doing something so out of character as making out with a stranger.

It was in this state of mind that Alm was sitting in his Astronomy 1001 class and caught a glimpse of a familiar head of red hair. Immediately Alm slide down his chair in an effort not to be seen, banging his head on the chair’s back in the process. Silque, who was sitting next to him, gave him an odd look, but Alm merely shrugged, feeling stupid. The man was quite a few rows ahead of him, the only way he would see Alm is if he for some reason decided to look behind him, and with such a large class Alm would be surprised if he even managed to spot him.

After a few moments Alm sat normally again, but he could barely concentrate on the lecture. His mind kept running through possibilities of what he should do. Should he say hi? Forget he even saw him? Say thanks for the other night but I’m sorry I don’t really remember it? No, that would be dumb.

Silque elbowed Alm’s arm and he turned to her with a blank look, making her raise an eyebrow. “Class is over Alm.” 

Alm looked around and noted the students heading up the aisles to leave. “Oh.”

Silque shook her head in bemusement before leaving herself, tossing out a good-bye as she went. Alm watched her go, slightly in a daze has he gathered his notebook when he noticed the man go by and he froze, uncertain, until the man was gone. Then with a sudden surge of energy he chased after him, leaving his stuff behind. When Alm caught up to the man he skidded into a stop in front of him, causing the man to come to a halt.

“Hi.” Alm said, panting.

The man shot Alm a confused look as he adjusted his backpack. “Hello?”

“Do you wanna go get coffee together?” Alm asked.

“Excuse me?” The man said incredulously. “Do I even know you?”

Alm blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Um, well, we met a few days ago, but I don’t think we introduced ourselves. I’m Alm.”

The man’s face cleared in understanding. “Oh, so you’re the guy I made out with the other night. My name is Lukas.”

“Right.” Alm said, his face now flaming red. “Nice to meet you Lukas. Would you like to hang out?”

Lukas glanced at his watch, which Alm noted to be quite expensive, before answering. “I have some time before my next class, but I have to run back to my apartment. So meet me at the Moldy Onion in fifteen minutes?”

Alm nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’ll be there.”

“Alright. See you then.” Lukas said, then left.

Alm couldn’t keep from grinning as he went back to collect his stuff in the classroom.

….

Alm tapped his finger restlessly against the table as he waited for Lukas to show up. He glanced at his phone to check the time. Only eleven minutes had passed since Lukas said to meet him here but it felt like an hour. With a groan Alm dropped his head on the table with a heavy thunk. What was he even doing? Just because he wanted to get to know Lukas didn’t mean Lukas wanted to get to know him. There was a reason it was called a one night stand. Or what if Lukas did spend time with him, but then ended up hating him?

“Alm?” 

Alm jumped, bolting upright in his chair. “Oh, hi Lukas!” 

Unfazed by Alm, Lukas asked “Did I disturb you?”

With a nervous laugh Alm responded. “Nope, you’re good. Did you want to get something to drink?”

“That sounds good to me.” Lukas said with a smile.

The two of them went up to the counter to order. Lukas went for a simple black coffee while Alm got his usual of a hazelnut frappucino. While they waited for the drinks the two of them discussed the prompt question that the baristas had up on a chalkboard asking ‘What’s your favorite season?’ Alm’s was winter for he loved the snow and going inside to a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day. Lukas’ was autumn because of the crispness in the air and a fondness for pumpkin pie. When they had collected their drinks they sat at a table near a side window. Once they had settled, Lukas dug into his backpack and pulled out a shirt and handed it over to Alm. “Here I believe this is yours.”

“My shirt! I was wondering where it went.” Alm said with surprise.

“I apologize, it seems I took it with me the other night.”

“Oh that’s fine, thanks for bringing it back. You even washed it!” Alm exclaimed.

“It seemed only right.” Lukas said, deciding not to mention he mainly did so because he drooled all over it.

An awkward silence descended upon them as Alm set the shirt on the table. Neither of them knew what to say. Should they talk about the other night? That seemed uncomfortable. And with that thought occupying their minds it was hard to think of normal conversation topics.

Glancing at his shirt again Alm was struck with inspiration. He tapped his shirt as he said. “You have Nora Galaxy pins on your backpack, so which Gem is your favorite?”

Lukas blushed a little as he looked away, “It’s Emerald.”

“Mine too!” Alm said with excitement. “The way he struggles to be strong despite being weak is amazing to watch.”

“I can’t believe you watch Nora Galaxy.” Lukas said, turning back to face Alm. “None of my friends do.”

“Really?” Alm asked with amazement. “Most of my friends watch it. My housemates and I ended up binging the most recent season after Celica showed it to us.”

“My friends are not ones for cartoons sadly, they much prefer live-action series.” Lukas explained.

“Well their loss. But you must be dying to talk about it if you like it enough to have pins. So how caught up are you?” Alm rambled.

Their conversation then proceeded naturally from there now that the ice was broken. They talked about several different things. Their majors (Lukas was chemistry, Alm was business) and where they thought they’d go with them. Their families, Alm about his grandfather and Lukas about his brother and parents. And so it went until Lukas happened to glance at his watch. “Is that the time?” He exclaimed. “I have to go Alm, my class is about to start.”

“Wait.” Alm said, catching onto Lukas’ sleeve just as he stood up from his chair. “Can I get your number?” He asked with only the faintest trace of a blush.

Lukas smiled. “Of course.” He pulled a pen out of his pants pocket and scribbled his number onto a napkin, “Feel free to text me.”

Alm had a grin on his face. “I will, and perhaps we can watch the next episode of Nora Galaxy together?”

“I’d like that.” Lukas said. “But farewell for now, Alm.”

“See ya, Lukas.”

Alm watched Lukas leave, once he was out the door Alm picked up the napkin to look at the number. With a grin big enough to split his face in two Alm fist-pumped and let out a loud, “YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a prompt at otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> I haven't finished Echoes yet, but I couldn't resist this ship. Feel free to leave a comment or critique.


End file.
